


It wasn’t broken, but it is now.

by CreatingNebulas



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Death, Exes, F, Failed Relationships, Family, Grief, Hate, Heartbreak, Love, Pain, ex-boyfriend, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingNebulas/pseuds/CreatingNebulas





	It wasn’t broken, but it is now.

 

 

 

At the time, I thought you broke my heart. 

I thought you took something from me that I could never get back.

I let hate and pain control me for so long.

 

Then I felt _real_ pain.

Then my heart _really_ broke

When my brother’s heart stopped beating. 

Then I knew what real pain felt like.

Like a thousand needles in my veins.

I experienced true heartbreak.

 

I realized you never had the power to break me.

Because it wasn’t real love.

You never loved me.

 

And now I laugh in the face of what I thought was pain.

Now I know only those I really love can break my heart.

And I never loved you.


End file.
